


In The Flesh

by owlaesthetic (scribblewrite)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Blood, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Hospitals, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries, Violence, and I tried to logic my way out of the video game logic, idk i tried, it's meant to be kinda realistic, kinda horror I guess, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/owlaesthetic
Summary: Dead by Daylight is a game. Just a game.Except to Jonathan, the situation is all too real. He's got no idea where he is, who's with him, or how he got there. All he knows is that he needs to survive.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this has been done a lot, them in a Dead By Daylight like situation, but I decided to try and make it as realistic as I possibly could. I seriously tried to logic my way out of the video game stuff. Obviously there’ll be some inaccuracies, the way generators work and are repaired and probably how the hooks are put together for instance, but I did try in every other way and hopefully I did okay.
> 
> Chapters should be somewhere between 1000 to 1500 words long.
> 
> also summary is shitty and cheesy as fuck sorryyyyy
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Jonathan opened his eyes.

Above him he saw dying trees, what remaining leaves the trees had blowing slightly in the gentle wind, and beyond that the sky was dark, not a single star in sight. He looked around him, finding nothing but more dying trees and a run down cabin, just barely visible through the trees a good distance away.

He sat up and moved slowly, cautiously as he stood up. He looked down at himself and he saw that he was wearing his GTA V character’s signature outfit, the blue hoodie with a grey t shirt under it and a pair of loose blue jeans. He furrowed his eyebrows, knowing that he definitely hadn’t worn this recently. Something wasn’t right, he had no idea where he was or more importantly, how he got there. Last Jonathan remembered, he’d been at home in his room, about to head off to bed and then… he couldn’t remember.

Maybe he’d just gone to bed and fallen asleep and this was all just a dream. He reached down to pinch his arm and he winced slightly at the pain as he did. So, not a dream then.

Jonathan started creeping forward, cautiously aware of his surroundings. He just didn’t recognize anything around him but it all felt familiar somehow, he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

He headed towards the cabin and he slowly opened the door when he reached it. He peeked his head inside and took in his surroundings. It was bare, completely empty except for a machine in the middle of the room and a set of stairs to the left of the door he stood in. He crept forward and took the stairs down to the basement.

He turned the corner of the staircase and what he saw made him want to vomit.

There was a strong, thick, wooden beam set up in the middle of the room, a wooden board attached to each of the four sides, going outward, a hook attached to the end of those. Everything was covered in red, the wood stained, the hooks caked in layers of it, the floor splattered with it. There was blood everywhere.

And that was when it hit him, the machine upstairs, the hooks in front of him, this was a Dead By Daylight map, somehow turned real. He scurried over to one of the lockers and shut himself in, needing to think for a moment but not feeling safe just standing out in the open. He leaned back against one of the sides and slid down until he was sat on the bottom of the closet.

Okay, so most likely there was someone, a killer, out there in the woods hunting him down. It might not even be just him either, there could be more people out there and Jonathan wasn’t sure he’d prefer to be alone or not. If he was to assume everything was to be done as if he were playing the game, he needed to repair the generators, which he knew was going to be his downfall since there was a huge difference between pressing a few buttons in a game and _actually repairing generators_. And if he wasn’t the only one here, he would need to repair up to five generators.

At that point, Jonathan was accepting the fact that he’d most likely die in the woods, when the door to his locker opened. He jumped and immediately went on the defensive, pushing the person who’d opened the door to the ground and climbing on top of them, getting ready to punch them. He’d wound his arm back, ready to punch when the person below him turned them over, so that Jonathan was being pinned to the ground. He struggled, the person’s hands holding his wrists down to the dirty floor.

“Calm down for fuck’s sake, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Jonathan stopped struggling, not because of the words the stranger had said, but because he recognized that voice. It’d be hard not to after how long he’d played video games with him.

“... Evan?” He was wearing his character’s signature outfit as well, the black shirt and red jacket. Evan blinked, clearly taken off guard by the fact that Jonathan knew who he was, not that Evan even knew that he was Delirious. It didn’t surprise him, they’d never actually met in person before now.

“Do I know you?” Jonathan laughed and almost immediately recognition dawned on Evan.

“Really? I’m surprised you didn’t know it was me the second I spoke.”

“Delirious?”

“In the flesh.”

“I can’t believe it’s you…” Evan breathed out, an intense look on his face as he stared at Jonathan.

“Yeah…” Jonathan chuckled, suddenly hyper aware of the position they were in. Evan was still pinning him to the ground, practically lying on top of him, “Can you, uh…?” He trailed off as he tried to pull his wrists free from Evan’s grip. Evan shook himself out of the shock of meeting Jonathan and nodded. He let go of Jonathan’s wrists and got off of him, standing up and reaching out his hand for Jonathan to take. Jonathan accepted it and Evan pulled him up.

“So, where are we?” Evan asked, looking around the basement. Jonathan frowned and took a deep breath.

“I have an idea…” he said, “But it’s gonna sound crazy.”

“Okay…”

“Well,” Jonathan took a deep breath, “We’re in the middle of the woods, there’s only a generator upstairs, we’re in the sex dungeon-”

“The sex dungeon?” Evan asked, his lips quirking up into an amused smile, somehow not having made the connection yet, “I don’t know what kind of kinks you’re into but…”

“Oh fuck off,” Jonathan snapped, his panic over the situation starting to come back, “Not that kind of sex dungeon, the Dead By Daylight sex dungeon.” Evan’s eyes widened and he looked around.

“So you’re saying…”

“Yeah, this is basically a Dead By Daylight map.” Evan inhaled sharply.

“Shit.”

“I know,” Jonathan took a deep breath, “Listen, if this is really like a Dead By Daylight game, we need to get going on the generators.” Evan nodded and the two of them started heading for the stairs before Jonathan paused. He turned around and looked at the basement around them, searching for the chest he hoped was there. He walked further into the room and sure enough, in the back corner of the room, there was a worn chest. Jonathan moved towards it and opened the lid with a loud creak. Jonathan winced at the loud noise before reaching inside and pulling out the tool box that was left in the dead center of the bottom of the chest. He turned back to Evan and the two of them headed upstairs.

They went straight to the generator and knelt beside it, not knowing where to even start. It looked completely new, the metal shining in the little light in the cabin, not a spot of rust or disrepair in sight at first glance.

“What are we even supposed to do here?” Evan whispered, “I don’t know how to repair a generator, do you?” Jonathan shook his head, “Then what are we supposed to do!?”

“I don’t know,” Jonathan said, “Let’s just- tinker around a little bit, see what works and what doesn’t and hope it won’t blow up in our face.”

“Yeah… okay.”

Jonathan reached for the generator and checked over the parts, finding that they looked to be in tact. He looked at the wires next and sighed when he found that they’d all been cut, the ends frayed with exposed wires.

“Well, fuck.”

“What?”

“The wires are cut,” Jonathan said, using both hands to reach into the generator, finding all the wires, “Literally all of the wires have been cut and there’s gotta be fifty separate pieces here…” Evan stood up and circled the generator.

“The power switch is flipped on, should I turn it off?”

“No, it's gotta be on so I know if I connect the right wires.” He reached for two wires and pressed the metal together. There was a spark and Jonathan jumped at the static sound. He furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip as he reached for another wire to press to one of the first wires.

This was going to be a long process.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the next couple chapters written up, I just have to edit a few parts I think before I'll be okay with posting them.  
> I'm not quite sure how many chapters there'll be, but I don't think there'll be more than nine. I'm trying to take my time writing them out because they don't turn out right if I don't, especially if I'm going for a realistic approach.  
> If you're reading this, thanks for giving this story a chance, I hope you're enjoying it so far.

Jonathan didn’t know how long he’d been at it, but the generator was whirring back to life, the wires all twisted into their proper places. The light above the generator was glowing bright and he was able to relax a bit.

“So now what?” Evan asked. Jonathan stood up and picked up the toolbox, which had proved to be completely useless in fixing generators but would hopefully be useful if they found a hook.

“We leave here,” Jonathan said, “And we look for more generators.”

They left the cabin, heading the way Jonathan had come from. They were careful, as quiet as they could be with the twigs and dried leaves cracking and crunching with every step they took. Everything in Jonathan was telling him to run, being out in the open couldn’t be safe, but he fought the urge, knowing it’d only attract attention to them.

They’d been walking for a few minutes when they came across their first hook. It was cleaner than the ones in the basement had been, but it looked older, rustier. Jonathan winced at the thought that someone could try to hang their victim from that.

Jonathan and Evan looked at the hook, trying to figure out how to disable it. It looked to be attached to the wood by a thick, metal cable, looped through a hole at the top of the hook and wrapped around the wood board on top and down the wooden beam. At the bottom of the wooden beam, the cable was welded together so it didn't come undone.

Evan took the toolbox from Jonathan and moved toward the hook. He searched through the contents until he found a cable cutter. It was too small to make much of an impact on the cable but Evan tried, he just kept cutting at the cable until he’d made progress.

Jonathan couldn’t help but stare. Evan was attractive, really fucking attractive. Jonathan had developed a minor crush on him over the past couple years. They clicked so well without even having met in person, Jonathan was closer to Evan than he was with most of his friends. Now that Evan was right there in front of him, Jonathan knew he was screwed. There was absolutely no way that if they both got out of this alive it would just be a minor crush.

Evan was halfway through the cable when to the right of the hook, there was a loud static sound and a curse. Evan and Jonathan exchanged a look before they abandoned the hook and headed towards the sound.

After a couple minutes of heading in the direction of the sounds, they saw them. There were two people talking, bickering in hushed whispers. Jonathan recognized the person standing beside the generator, holding a flashlight and lighting up the wires of the generator, and working on the generator, trying to figure out the wires, was someone he didn’t.

The closer they got, the clearer they could hear the conversation.

“I don’t like being out in the open like this.”

“I’m trying Bryce. It’s a lot fucking harder to fix a generator here than it is in the game.”

“I get that but we’re vulnerable like this Ryan, you need to hurry up.”

“Well why don’t you try to do this then, if you think I’m not going fast enough.”

“You know that's not what I meant-” Jonathan decided it was time to make their presence known.

“Bryce?”

Bryce’s head shot up so fast, Jonathan was sure it had to have hurt.

“Delirious?” The other person, glanced over to them. He was wearing a hoodie, bunny ears attached to the hood and Jonathan assumed that this was Ohm. Ohm’s eyes widened as he saw Jonathan before he turned his attention back to the generator.

“Yeah.” Bryce smiled and before Jonathan could do or say anything else, he and Evan were wrapped up in a hug from Bryce. He let them go after a couple seconds and looked to Jonathan.

“I'd say it was good to finally meet you in person, but…” Jonathan nodded, understanding.

“Same.” Jonathan moved over to Ohm and knelt beside him, “Need any help?” Ohm glanced at him with an appreciative look.

“That’d be great.” Jonathan reached into the tangle of wires and started trying to connect the wires properly.

“So,” Ohm spoke up hesitantly, “You’re Delirious?” Jonathan nodded.

“That's me,” he replied, glancing over at Ohm briefly before looking back towards the wires, “And you’re Ohm?”

“Yep,” Ohm said, “Call me Ryan though. Might as well since we've met properly now.”

“Alright, call me Jonathan then.” He paused while repairing and looked over towards Evan and Bryce, who'd moved closer, “Same goes for you two. No more Delirious in person, just Jonathan got it?” The other two nodded and he turned back to the generator.

They worked in silence for a while, the repairs going so much quicker with both Jonathan and Ryan working on the generator. Evan and Bryce decided to go back to the hook Evan and Jonathan were at before to finish disabling it. As their footsteps faded away, Jonathan broke the silence between him and Ryan.

“So you figured out this is like a Dead By Daylight map?” Ryan nodded, wincing as the wires he was pressing together sparked.

“Yeah, I figured it out when the killer chased me.” Jonathan dropped the wires he was holding and turned to look at Ryan.

“You saw the killer?”

“Yep,” Ryan said, “He managed to get a swing in too.” Jonathan noticed the cut in Ryan’s hoodie, on the back of his right shoulder, the fabric around it stained red.

“Shit, you okay?”

“I'm fine,” Ryan sighed as he twisted two correct wires together, “It stings a bit but it won't kill me.” Both of them went back to repairing the generator.

It was scary, seeing a confirmation that this was real, that it was actually happening. It was one thing knowing there was someone out there, but to see the proof that this person was actively trying to kill them? It was terrifying.

He and Ryan finished the generator, the light above it coming to life. Jonathan heard footsteps behind them and he turned around to find Bryce and Evan coming back.

“The hook’s down,” Bryce said. Jonathan nodded in acknowledgement. He stood up, dusting off his jeans before looking back up at the others.

“What should we do now?” Ryan asked.

“Go find more generators,” Bryce said and Ryan shook his head.

“No, I mean like, should we stick together or split off? Like, it’d be better to stick together in case one of us got caught, but if we spit up we’d be able to get more generators done in a shorter amount of time.”

“Stick together, obviously,” Jonathan said, “Our main goal here is to get us all out of here alive. We can do that easier if we’re all together.” He looked at the others and Evan and Bryce agreed. Ryan nodded.

“Alright, let’s keep going then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would y'all feel about an ABO fic? It's one of my favorite to read and write and I'd like to write one soon. Would any of you read it?  
> Anyways, thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday but I was busy and ended up forgetting, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The four of them headed off in a direction none of them had gone yet, hoping to find another generator, or another hook to dismantle, maybe even the exit so they could know where it was. They’d only been walking for a few minutes when Ryan stopped Bryce mid step.

“Bryce!” Bryce startled at the exclaim as Ryan grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged him back.

“What?” Ryan pointed at the ground where Bryce had been about to step. There was a bear trap. Bryce’s eyes widened.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Ryan sighed and looked back and Evan and Jonathan, “We need to watch where we step, okay?” They nodded and continued walking, walking around the bear trap.

The farther they walked, the more the scenery changed, trees becoming scarcer and crumbling walls and decaying boxes filling up the space. The occasional burning barrel was the only light they had, not using the flashlight to save the battery, and after they’d been walking for what seemed like hours, Ryan called for them to rest for a bit.

They stopped by a burning barrel and sat down against the nearest walls, Bryce and Ryan on one wall, Evan and Jonathan against the attached wall.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Jonathan went over what they needed to do. Since there were four of them, they needed to fix five generators in total, so they had three left, then they needed to find the door and open it and get the fuck out of there. Okay.

What was nagging at the back of his mind though, was how they got there. He had no memories of what happened and he wondered it the others did.

“Guys,” Jonathan spoke and they looked over to him, “Do you have any idea how we got here?” Bryce and Ryan shook their heads but Evan furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips.

“I’m not sure how we got here,” he said, “But last I remember I was at home and I’d heard someone in my house.” Evan sighed, “And then nothing.”

“What’s more disturbing to me is how they found Jonathan and I,” Ryan said, “I’ve been so careful about who knows where I live and what I put online about where I live and so has he. So how are we here?” None of them spoke up, they didn’t know.

Behind them, a twig snapped and they jumped before looking at each other. The sound of metal grinding started as Jonathan slowly stood up and moved towards the edge of the wall, peeking around it.

There he was, a large built guy, wearing dark clothes, a mask over his face, in one hand a machete, the other a bear trap. He was bent over, setting up the bear trap, the metal clinking into place. The killer stood up straight and his eyes immediately locked onto Jonathan. Jonathan’s eyes widened and he backed away from the wall.

“We gotta go. Now.” The others scrambled to their feet and they ran away. Just a glance behind them told Jonathan that the killer wasn’t intending to act like the ones from the game, chasing after them just as quickly as they ran from him.

“Should we split up?!” Evan shouted.

“No,” Jonathan answered, winded already. Fuck, his lungs were burning, “We need to stick together.” They weaved through the maze of walls, wooden boards, and trees, vaulting through windows when they could, dropping boards behind them to hinder their pursuer in any way.

They’d left the area with the crumbling walls, finding that now their only cover was the trees and tall grass. They were spread out a bit, still in sight of one another but far enough away that they wouldn’t get in each other’s way. Jonathan glanced behind them again, finding that the killer wasn’t as close anymore and it looked like they would be getting away.

And then he heard a scream of pain and he looked towards the sound, finding Ryan and Bryce doing the same, Evan lying on the ground. Ryan, who was closest to him, moved to help him up. Jonathan heard the grind of metal as Ryan helped him and soon Evan was standing up with the help of Ryan. Jonathan glanced back at the killer, finding him closer than he’d been before heading straight towards Ryan and Evan.

“Hide!” Jonathan hissed at them and Evan and Ryan rushed to duck behind a tree. Jonathan scanned the ground, spotting a rock on the ground and picking it up. He threw it at the killer, who’d gotten scarily closer to them. It hit the killer’s back hard, the killer grunting in pain and turning around. Jonathan could practically feel his glare.

“Come get me asshole!” He yelled, taunting the killer. All that was on his mind was getting the killer away from Evan. The killer practically growled as he took the bait, storming towards Jonathan.

Jonathan was just getting ready to sprint away, when the killer crumpled and went down, sprawling to the ground unconscious. Above him, Bryce stood with a thick branch held above his head, having whacked him over the head. Jonathan smiled at him.

“Thanks.” Bryce looked up from the killer to Jonathan.

“No problem.”

“Guys!” Jonathan and Bryce looked towards Ryan, who had taken his hoodie off and was holding it to Evan’s ankle. Evan had his eyes shut tight and it was clear that he was trying not to scream from the pain the pressure Ryan was putting on his ankle caused.

“What happened!?”

“Bear trap,” Evan gritted out, “Didn't fucking see it.” Ryan pulled away the hoodie to check on the wound and Jonathan had to close his eyes. There was a lot of blood.

“We gotta get out of here,” Bryce said, “I don't think he’ll be out for long.” Ryan took his hoodie from Evan’s ankle and he and Jonathan pulled him to his feet. Evan tried walking by himself but as soon as he tried placing weight on his injured ankle, it gave out on him. Jonathan managed to catch him before he went crashing to the ground.

“Your ankle’s injured, idiot,” Jonathan said, his voice light, no bite in the words, “It’s not gonna support your weight.” Evan just grumbled in response as he let Jonathan and Ryan help support his weight. Bryce led the way, leading them as far away from the killer as they could get.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I meant to update earlier but time kinda got away from me I think? Not to mention I’ve been having bad side pains, which for me meant another kidney stone. The pain was bad enough that I had to go to the E.R. But on the bright side, I’ve got some meds for my A.D.D. so I should hopefully be able to focus better and write more. Yay!!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

They were lucky to stumble upon a chest a comfortable distance away from the killer, a generator just a few paces farther. Bryce stopped at the chest to grab whatever was inside while Ryan and Jonathan brought Evan over to the generator, propping him up against a nearby tree. Jonathan took Ryan’s blood stained hoodie from him and pressed it against Evan’s ankle, trying to stop the bleeding that had started up again when they’d moved him. Ryan headed over to the generator to start working on it while Jonathan stayed by Evan.

Evan was gritting his teeth, most likely trying to keep himself from making a pained sound. Jonathan hated seeing him like this.

Bryce caught up to them, skidding to his knees in front of the tree Jonathan and Evan were by.

“Guess we got lucky,” he said, showing them the first aid kit he’d found. Jonathan let out a relieved sigh as he took it from Bryce. He definitely wasn’t even close to a medical professional, but he could at least clean the wound and bandage it up. Bryce left to go help Ryan and left the two of them alone as Jonathan opened up the first aid kit and dug around for supplies to use.

“Thank you,” Evan spoke up, quiet as Jonathan pulled out a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide, some alcohol wipes, and some strips of cloth.

“For what? This? I wouldn’t thank me just yet Evan, this is gonna hurt like a bitch.”

“No, well yes, but mostly for distracting the killer back there. You didn’t have to do that.” Jonathan looked up at Evan, looking right into his eyes and holding his gaze.

“Evan, I care about you a lot, okay? I wasn’t gonna just stand there and do nothing.”

“Still, thank you.” It looked like Evan wasn’t gonna let it go until Jonathan accepted his thanks so he smiled softly.

“You’re welcome.” Jonathan looked back down to Evan’s ankle and he untied Evan’s shoe before carefully slipping it off, giving himself some more room to work with. He slipped off Evan’s blood soaked sock as well, just tossing it off to the side as it was garbage at this point.

Jonathan looked back down at the supplies and opened the bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He’d have to use it sparingly, because honestly who knew how much any of them could be hurt by the end of this. He handed Evan one of the strips of cloth.

“Bite this, okay?” It’d hopefully keep him mostly quiet if he couldn’t hold back sounds. Evan nodded and did as he was told. Jonathan bunched up Ryan’s hoodie and rested Evan’s ankle on it before he uncapped the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and slowly tipped it over the wounds, spilling a small amount into one of the wounds. Like Jonathan had thought he would, Evan let out a fairly loud scream through his teeth, only quieted by the cloth he was still biting. Jonathan winced at the volume, hoping that the killer wasn’t within earshot. He continued pouring small amounts of hydrogen peroxide over the other wounds, quickly finishing up and taking one of the other cloth strips and dabbing it over the wounds, cleaning up any extra. He looked up at Evan, seeing that his eyes were squeezed shut and he was breathing hard.

“You okay Evan?” Evan nodded slowly, reaching up to take the cloth from his mouth.

“‘M fine, just hurts.” Jonathan nodded and dug around for something to wrap Evan’s ankle with, coming up with gauze and an elastic bandage. He wrapped the gauze around the ankle first, then the elastic bandage, securing it with pins. Jonathan looked through the first aid kit again and found some single dose Tylenol packets. He opened one and put the pill in Evan’s hand, who swallowed it dry.

Jonathan packed up the rest of the first aid kit, helped Evan put his shoe back on, and moved to sit next to him, watching Bryce and Ryan work on the generator from a distance.They seemed to be doing well, as Jonathan hadn’t heard the static at all since Bryce came back with the first aid kit. Bryce held up the flashlight and shined it at the wires and Ryan was able to match them based on their color since he could see them better.

The generator was finished quickly and they moved on. Jonathan took it upon himself to help Evan, supporting his weight as he hobbled along side him. Bryce and Ryan were up ahead of them slightly, talking quietly to each other. Bryce was digging around the first aid kit as they moved, pulling out an alcohol pad, ripping it open, then moving to clean Ryan’s cut from before. Jonathan could hear Ryan hiss and Bryce shushed him before stuffing the used alcohol wipe in a side pocket and pulling out a large adhesive bandage. They stopped walking for a second so Bryce could put the bandage over Ryan’s cut. When they continued walking, Bryce slipped his hand into Ryan’s and held it.

Huh.

It took a while to find another generator and Bryce and Ryan started working on it. Jonathan brought Evan to a nearby tree and helped him sit down. He was about to sit down himself when he heard leaves crunching nearby. He whipped his head up and scanned the area around them. He wasn’t able to find anything out of the ordinary so he let it go, slightly on edge.

“Do we even know where the door is?” Evan asked, sounding a lot better than he had before. Bryce nodded.

“I woke up near a gate,” he said, “And if this is accurate to the game there’ll be two of them. We just gotta find an outside wall and follow it.”

Just as Bryce stopped talking, Jonathan heard the crunching of leaves again and he stood up and looked around. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and he couldn’t shake it.

“I heard something,” Jonathan said. That caught everyone’s attention and they all looked around. There was still nothing in sight, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t something or someone behind one of the trees.

“How close are you guys to finishing that?” Ryan took a deep breath in as he twisted two wires together.

“Just a few more left.”

Jonathan couldn’t settle down, not until he either knew it was safe here or they left the area. He moved to look through the trees behind them, just watching. At least if he was watching, the killer wouldn’t be able to sneak up on them.

Or at least, that’s what he thought.

Several things happened within just a few seconds.

First, Jonathan heard the whir of the generator as Ryan twisted together the last two wires. 

Second, he heard Evan yell, “Bryce, look out!!”

And third, he heard Bryce scream.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, not really much to say today...  
> Sooooo, enjoy! :)

He spun around in time to see Bryce be grabbed from behind and be slung over the killer’s shoulder, his flashlight falling to the ground as he dropped it. The killer had moved quickly once he had Bryce on his shoulder, already several steps away.

They had to move fast. Jonathan dug around in the toolbox and grabbed a hammer, scrambling to his feet as fast as he could before he ran after the killer. He caught up and assessed the situation quickly, not having a good enough angle to the killer’s head without possibly hitting Bryce. He ended up aiming for the lower back, swinging hard and hitting the killer square in the middle. The killer let out an inhuman roar of pain, stumbling but not letting Bryce go. Instead, he turned around.

Jonathan was caught off guard when the killer reached out with the hand that held his weapon and grabbed the front of his hoodie, pulling him closer and just barely lifting him off the ground. Jonathan was hyper aware of just how close the blade of the machete was to his throat.

Maybe this hadn’t been the best plan of action...

The killer dropped Bryce then, who landed with a loud thump and scrambled away as fast as he could. He reached with his other hand to wrap it around Jonathan’s throat and he squeezed, drawing a choked off sound from Jonathan.

“You’re gonna regret doing that,” the killer spoke in a deep scratchy voice, one that would haunt a person’s nightmares. Jonathan reached up to his throat, trying to pry away the hand choking him. His vision started blurring and he could hear commotion around him, the other three yelling and he felt movement from the killer, but he couldn’t process any of it. He couldn’t tell what was happening around him.

He lost consciousness.

\---

When he woke up, he was on the killer’s shoulder and the killer was walking towards a hook. Jonathan immediately started trying to get out of his hold but the killer just held on tighter. Jonathan took in his surroundings and he was in a completely different part of the woods than he had been before. The other three were nowhere in sight and Jonathan felt dread flood him.

Jonathan did everything he could, he kicked, struggled, pounded on the killer’s back as hard as he could. He yelled, calling for the others, calling for help.

Nothing.

The killer stepped up to the hook and heaved Jonathan off of his shoulder and stood him up on a crate that’d been placed right below the hook. Jonathan was confused but still tried to get away. He froze when the killer pointed the blade of his weapon to his throat.

“Stay still,” the killer ordered and Jonathan did as he was told, knowing either way, he’d be dying a painful death. The killer reached out to fist the front of Jonathan’s shirt before he dropped his weapon. Before Jonathan could do anything, he was lifted up by his shoulders and brought back down on the hook with enough force that the hook ripped into his shoulder.

Jonathan screamed as the hook ripped through the tissue and muscle, emerging on the other side already coated in his blood, the sharp point already dripping. Every minute movement sent shockwaves of pain radiating through his arm and chest and that pain alone was making him close to passing out again. It was more intense than anything he’d ever felt, so much worse than anything he’d ever imagined. He stayed still, not attempting to struggle, knowing in the back of his mind that if he did he could make the injury so much worse. Jonathan’s feet were planted firmly on the crate and he was thankful for that, it’d probably be a lot worse if he’d actually been hanging from the hook.

He grit his teeth, not wanting to make more sounds and give the killer the satisfaction of hearing him scream again. The killer stepped back to look at what he’d done, seemingly satisfied.

“Why?” Jonathan spit out, “Why’re you doing this?” The killer smirked, staring intensely at Jonathan’s shoulder, watching the blood slowly flow from the wound.

“I’ve always loved the game,” the killer spoke, seemingly transfixed by the blood, “I’ve always loved it. And I got good at it, especially at being the killer. And I’ve been a fan of you, Delirious, and of the others for a while. I’d literally kill for a chance to play Dead by Daylight with you all.”

“Then why not just play the game?” Jonathan gritted. The killer shrugged.

“It lost my interest after a couple months,” he said, “It just wasn’t fun anymore. So I came up with the idea to make my own map. I made everything here. The walls, the shack, the props, the hooks.

“Of course, I tested it out before I had the idea to bring you all into it. Things obviously weren’t the same as in the game, normal bear traps nearly cut off people’s feet, the hooks did so much more damage than I thought they would. Heh, turns out a human’s shoulder wasn’t meant to hold their full weight when they’re hanging from a hook. But I learned from those mistakes, made my own bear traps, learned that if the survivor that was hooked was supporting their own weight, they wouldn’t die as quickly. I'm quite proud of my work, actually. And once I perfected things around here, I did my research and found all of you. Vanoss and Bryce were pretty easy to find, but you, Delirious, you and Ohm were quite the challenge. I decided to make my move to get Vanoss and Bryce and was lucky enough to find both of your addresses when I did a search of their houses.” Jonathan swore under his breath. He’d given Evan his address a while back so they could give each other gifts on birthdays and holidays without meeting in person, and he himself had Ryan’s address for the same reason, so it wasn’t much of a stretch to think that Bryce or Evan had it too. Never in a million years did Jonathan think this would happen because of it though. The killer seemed to smirk more at Jonathan’s reaction.

“I’ll leave you alone now, Delirious,” the killer said, “Maybe I can lure a couple of your friends here when they try to save you.” The killer walked away and Jonathan could just barely make it out in the distance as he stepped behind a tree and waited.

Jonathan would understand if the other three didn’t come for him. In fact, he’d prefer that. Just the thought of any of them walking right into the killer’s clutches hurt his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably not gonna be updating this until after Christmas. So, Happy Holidays! Have fun, be safe, and all that. :)


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a happy holidays, it's about time I updated again (even though I haven't gotten around to writing the next chapter or any others oops). I have no clue when I'll update next so it might be a bit before I do.

Jonathan was growing tired.

It had gotten harder to breathe and he was struggling to take in breaths. From what he could tell, the bleeding had slowed down and he considered that a good thing, even if he still had a hook in his shoulder. His legs were shaking, struggling to support his weight, but he knew if he let them give out he was as good as dead.

He looked up towards the killer, still hidden behind the tree. He’d changed positions, leaning against the tree casually, like he was bored. The fucking bastard.

And then he killer looked up and stood straight, turning towards the tree and waiting again. In the distance, Jonathan saw three figures coming towards them and his heart sank. No.

Evan practically sprinted to him, despite how much his ankle must have been hurting, skidding to a stop just before the crate and his hands hovering, like he wanted to do something but he didn’t know what to do.

“Jonathan…”

“You need to go,” Jonathan wheezed out, then coughed, “He’s close, you shouldn’t have even come-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Evan snapped, glaring at Jonathan, “If you think for one second we were just going to let you die you’re an idiot.” Bryce and Ryan were preoccupied behind Evan, pulling the killer’s attention away from the two of them. Evan muttered to himself as he circled the hook, trying to figure out what to do.

“Okay,” Evan said, “Okay, I don’t want to risk taking the hook out and having you bleed out, so I’m going to disable the hook, cut it from the stand and we’ll just have to keep it in.” Evan pulled the cable cutter from the pocket of his hoodie and started cutting at the wire.

Jonathan looked up, just in time to watch Bryce and Ryan finish dealing with the killer. Ryan had distracted him while Bryce snuck up from behind. Bryce whacked the killer on the head with the hammer Jonathan had used before and the killer practically roared, turning on Bryce. He lifted his machete, ready to strike when Ryan reached up and grabbed at his wrist, practically hanging from it before the killer’s arm bent backwards under Ryan’s weight.

The killer yelled, turning and jerking his arm away, holding it close to his body with his other arm. Jonathan couldn’t be sure with the distance between them, but his shoulder looked misshapen, like the shoulder had been pulled from the socket. He slowly rolled his shoulder before switching the machete to his other arm.

He moved towards Ryan, swiping at him clumsily with the weapon, Ryan jumping out of the way as the blade sliced the air in front of him. Bryce swung the hammer again, this time using the wedge, the sharp end embedding itself into the lower side of his neck. Another scream was ripped from the killer, dropping the weapon as he reached up to his neck, pressing his hand to the wound. He whipped around towards Bryce and Ryan used that distraction to his advantage, reaching down to grab the machete from the ground and stabbing him in the back while he was still turned away.

The machete ran clean through the killer’s torso and he stilled, freezing for a moment before Ryan pulled the blade back out. The killer crumpled to the ground where he’d stood and it was safe to assume he wouldn’t be an issue anymore.

Ryan, for good measure, delivered a swift kick to the killer’s gut before they both jogged over to the hook. Ryan walked over to Evan and Bryce stood in front of Jonathan.

“How’re you doing, besides the obvious?” Bryce asked. Jonathan snorted, which only resulted in more coughing.

“It hurts like a bitch,” he said, then wheezed, “But, it’s kinda hard to breathe and I don’t know how much longer I can keep standing here.” Bryce exchanged a look with the other two before he walked to the side, coming back dragging another crate. He climbed up onto it and reached over to grab the hook.

“I’m almost through the cable Jonathan,” Evan said, “When I am, Bryce is gonna help you down from the crate, okay?” Jonathan nodded and a few seconds later Jonathan heard a snap and a loud thud as the wires fell to the ground. Bryce kept the hook steady as both he and Jonathan moved from their positions. Ryan grabbed the hook as well and helped Bryce guide it down as Jonathan sat down on the crate. Evan moved around the hook so he was standing in front of Jonathan.

“Do you think you can move?” Jonathan thought for a second. He honestly wasn’t sure but he didn’t want to be anywhere near this place, he had some energy left, he could do it.

“I think so,” he said, “But not very far.”

“We passed by a generator on our way here,” Ryan said, backing up a bit once Bryce got a good hold on the hook to keep it in place, “It’s not too far away, let’s head over there and you can rest while we finish up the last generator we need.” Jonathan nodded and he started moving, Bryce following his movements with the hook as he stood up. His head swam a bit and he already felt short of breath.

He pushed on though, the four of them moving carefully back the way the other three had come from. Like Ryan had said, it was fairly close by and it was a good thing too, because Jonathan honestly thought he’d pass out if he had to go much farther.

Evan and Bryce shed their hoodies, creating a pillow to help support Jonathan as he laid down. The hook shifted when he left himself relax onto them and he left out a pained whimper, not able to hold it back. He shut his eyes tight waiting for the pain to ebb away enough to be even a little tolerable.

When he opened his eyes again, Evan was sitting next to him, his legs stretched out in front of him as he leaned against the tree beside them. He held a packet in his hand, one of the single dose Tylenols from the first aid kit, and raised an eyebrow. Jonathan nodded minutely, hearing the silent question Evan asked. It probably wouldn’t help much but at this point, anything would help. Evan ripped the packet open and put the pill in the hand on his uninjured side. Jonathan shakily reached up to pop the pill into his mouth and he swallowed it dry, starting his impatient wait for it to kick in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO, MARCEL REPLIED TO MY TWEET I'M INTERNALLY SCREAMING. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> I don't really have much to say? Things've been good, nothing too exciting has happened since the last update.  
> So, on to the chapter then...

Jonathan closed his eyes as he waited, the only sounds around him were the static from the generator and Bryce and Ryan quietly talking to each other. He must have dozed off a bit because when he opened his eyes, Bryce and Ryan were running off and Evan was sitting closer to him.

“Where’re they going?” Evan looked up at him, concerned.

“You didn’t hear us talking?” Jonathan shook his head minutely and Evan pursed his lips before speaking again, “They’re going to leave here and go get help. We’re staying back ‘cause we can’t exactly go very far.” Another pause, “Try to stay awake, okay? I don’t know what I’d do if-” He let his sentence trail off but Jonathan understood. He knew he could die, that was still a very real possibility.

“I’ll try,” Jonathan said but with how he was feeling, he wasn’t sure if he could. The pain had faded a bit but it was getting harder to take breaths in and his head was foggy. Evan seemed to sense this, because he shifted over to lay down next to Jonathan, his hand brushing against the back of Jonathan’s.

“I honestly thought you were gone,” Evan said, “When the killer choked you and you went limp I thought- you looked like you were dead.”

“How did you guys even find me?” Jonathan asked.

“The killer wasn’t exactly subtle in his movements,” Evan said, “He left a trail through the leaves and we followed the trail as soon as we were able to think straight.” He swallowed thickly, “I didn’t think we were gonna find you in time.” Jonathan let out a huff, wincing a bit as the hook shifted.

“Nah, I’m a tough son of a bitch. ‘M not gonna let a little hook be my downfall.” Evan smiled a bit at that before letting it fall, “I was honestly scared of what we would find when we found you.”

“Hey,” Jonathan said, taking Evan’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers, “I’m right here, not going anywhere.” Evan nodded and squeezed Jonathan’s hand and Jonathan wheezed out a sigh, “You know, I was almost kinda hoping you guys wouldn’t come for me.” Evan turned his head to look at Jonathan, a sharp look in his eyes.

“Why?”

“The killer was just standing behind the tree, waiting for you guys to come for me,” he said, “He talked about how this was all just a game for him, how he found us all, how he was gonna kill you when you came to help me. I just- I didn’t want you guys to get hurt because of me.”

“I told you this when we came to get you,” Evan said, “But I’m gonna say it again, we weren’t just gonna let you die. You’re not just someone we play video games with on occasion, you’re one of our friends.” Jonathan smiled.

“Well, for the record, I’m glad you found me,” Jonathan said, “Things turned out a lot better than I expected them to.” Evan huffed out a laugh.

“It’s sad that this is your definition of things ‘turning out better’.” Jonathan grimaced.

“It is, isn’t it…”

“Kinda, yeah.”

Jonathan could feel Evan’s thumb tracing circles on the back of his hand. They sat in silence like that for a while, letting the time slip away from them. They watched as the sun slowly bled light into the night sky, the stars disappearing as orange erased navy blue.

They didn’t know how much time had passed since Bryce and Ryan had left to find help, but Jonathan was wondering if they’d make it back in time. They had no idea where they were on the map, if they’d been collected to Canada or in the States, if they were in the middle of nowhere or if there was civilization nearby. As time went on, Jonathan found himself growing tired as he fought to stay awake, knowing that if he did fall asleep he might not wake up.

When one of them talked again, it was Evan who spoke up.

“I wanna bring up something,” Evan said, a hint of hesitation in his voice.

“Go for it.” Evan took a deep breath.

“I love you.” Jonathan didn’t know how to react at first. He felt excitement for just a second before the doubt creeped in. Why is he saying this now? And Evan couldn’t possibly mean it like that could he? So Jonathan just said the first thing that came to mind.

“Love you too, man.” _God damnit_. Evan let out a laugh.

“No no no no no,” Evan said, “That’s not what I meant.” Jonathan’s eyes narrowed.

“Then did you mean-?”

“Yeah,” Evan breathed out, “You’re a lot more than just a friend to me.” Jonathan couldn’t hold what he said next back.

“God damnit, Evan.” Evan went quiet then and Jonathan closed his eyes and cursed himself, going over why he said that in the first place.

“Do you not feel the same way then?” The hurt in Evan’s voice was clear and Jonathan hated that he was the reason for that but…

“That’s not it,” Jonathan said, “I definitely feel the same way but, why now? I’ve got a hook in my shoulder and we’ve just finished dealing with a psychopathic fan intent on playing a real life Dead By Daylight with us and you’ve chosen now of all moments to be the time we confess our love to each other?”

“... um, yeah.”

“God damnit, Evan,” Jonathan started laughing. Evan let out a sigh of relief before he started laughing as well.

“Yeah, not the best timing is it?”

“It’s really not.” Jonathan chuckled a bit more before the chuckles evolved into deep, painful coughs. With each cough the hook was jarred, sending waves of pain radiating from the wound, painful enough to cause his vision to fog and swim. He heard Evan’s voice, frantic and panicked as he moved to hover over him.

“Jonathan?!”

After Jonathan’s cough subsided, his condition had changed for the worse. It was difficult to breathe, each breath in a wheeze. His head was still swimming and his surroundings weren’t in focus, he felt like he couldn’t get enough air.

He didn’t know how much longer he could stay awake.

“Jonathan, c’mon…”

He could hear other voices coming closer, several of them, and with the voices came light, flashlight beams. Through the blur in his vision he saw Evan turn around and he heard him shout.

“Over here! We need help!”

Jonathan felt like he was underwater now, with his vision impaired and his hearing muffled, and now he felt like he was choking, inhaling water or some other liquid.

Probably blood.

Evan was gone from his vision and was replaced by two strangers, one of them shining something bright in his eyes and he flinched.

“He’s still responsive, tell them to hurry and bring the ambulance closer.” Something was slipped over his face just as Jonathan’s eyes slipped closed.

“Jonathan! Jonathan!”

“Jonathan, you need to stay awake, try to stay awake.”

He tried, he really did, but he just... couldn’t.  
  
He fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun
> 
> We're getting closer to the end of the story, maybe two chapters left I think? Maybe three? Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyyeeee I've returned!!
> 
> FINALLY finished this chapter after, what, almost two months?? Sorry 'bout that lol.
> 
> Didn't feel right writing this chapter in February what with the real life hospital stuff going on with Mini and Jay and when I finally felt okay writing hospital scenes I came down with a cold. Which I stupidly left alone until it turned into bronchitis and I could barely breathe. So that was real fucking fun, still recovering from that.
> 
> Anyways, I think this is the longest chapter yet, it's like 1,505 words or something like that. This chapter is where the medical inaccuracy tag applies because I'm not completely sure I described Delirious's injury correctly despite doing so much research for it. But I tried, so. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I'm still not sure if the next chapter will be the last one or if there'll be one more after that, but there won't be more than ten chapters in total.
> 
> Anyways, if you managed to get through my rambling, thanks for that, enjoy the chapter :D

Everything was quiet for so long and Jonathan was sure he had died. If this was the afterlife, then it wasn’t so bad. There wasn’t really… anything, no light, sound, touch, just nothing. It’s like he was in a dreamless sleep.

But then he heard things again, whispers of hurried commands and instructions, a rhythmic beating he couldn’t place. He felt a dulled pain in his chest and shoulder, the dryness of his throat and mouth like he hadn’t had a drink in days.

And then slowly, light. Like he’d simply closed his eyes on a sunny day.

He opened his eyes.

He felt something on his face, covering his mouth and breathing cold air onto his skin and into his lungs. It was uncomfortable and he reached up to lift whatever it was off his face, but a hand grabbed his wrist and he startled before regretting even moving as pain radiated from his shoulder.

“Don’t take that off you idiot.” Jonathan looked towards the speaker, recognizing the voice. Luke moved Jonathan hand back down to his side before letting him go. He grabbed a box and pressed something on it before turning his attention back to Jonathan, “I called a nurse, they’ll be here in a second.”

Nurse?

Jonathan looked around, taking in his surroundings. It was safe to assume he was in a hospital room, considering the monitor next to him and the IV stuck in his arm. The room was dull and bland, very sterile looking with white walls and curtains. His bed was in the middle of the room, pushed against the wall to the right of the door and across from his bed was a couch, which to Jonathan’s surprise was being slept on by Evan.

Evan looked like shit in all honesty. He looked like he really needed the sleep he was getting, with dark bags under his eyes. Jonathan noticed the crutches leaned up against the wall beside the couch and the dark blue cast on Evan’s right foot.

It took him a second to put things together in his head and then everything that had happened came back to him. His eyes widened and without thinking, he moved to take off the mask again. Luke stopped him again, giving him a sharp look of disapproval.

“Quit doing that, geez it’s like you want to have trouble breathing.” Before Jonathan could ask any of the questions he wanted to, a nurse came into the room.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” She then proceeded to walk around to the other side of the bed and turn on the computer there that Jonathan hadn’t noticed before. She looked back and forth between the computer screen and the vital monitor for a couple minutes. The whole time, Jonathan was anxious, what the hell had happened since he passed out? The nurse then looked at him with a warm smile and started asking him questions. How was he feeling, what was his pain level at, et cetera, et cetera. He answered them and although his voice was muffled because of the oxygen mask over his face, the nurse seemed to understand what he was saying, typing up his responses on the computer. Once she finished, she turned off the screen and told him that his doctor would be in to check on him soon before she left the room.

Once they were alone again, Jonathan turned to Luke.

“What…” Jonathan swallowed, his throat dry and his voice hoarse, “What happened?” Luke face hardened into a look somewhere between anger and downright homicidal.

“Some fucking psychopath nearly killed you is what happened,” Luke growled out. Jonathan knew that but he also knew that he wasn’t gonna get much else from Luke with that question so he moved on.

“Where are we?”

“Washington,” Luke said, “You guys were trapped in some forest a few miles away from here.” Jonathan nodded.

“How long was I out?” he asked. Luke furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his phone out of his pocket, switching on the screen.

“It’s been a week since you were found,” he said, “You’ve been unconscious since then.”

“A week?!” Jonathan exclaimed, irritating his throat and sending him into a coughing fit which, oww. Luke just rolled his eyes.

“Fucking idiot.”

“A- a week…” Jonathan mumbled, “How, when did… how long was I gone for?”

“You were missing for just over a week before you were found,” Luke answered, and that baffled Jonathan even more but he didn’t vocalize his surprise.

“How the fuck…?”

“I don’t know man,” Luke said, “The others already said they don’t remember anything from the time they went missing until the time you all woke up in that forest.” Speaking of…

“How are the others?”

“They’re fine,” Luke said, “You were the most injured out of all of them. Evan just had a bloody and sprained ankle and Ohm just had a pretty deep cut on his shoulder. Other than that it was just scrapes and bruises.”

“Where are Bryce and Ryan?”

“They went back home,” Luke said, “Evan offered to stay here to work with the police.” He smirked, glancing at Evan before looking back to Jonathan, wiggling his eyebrows at him, “Speaking of, is there something you want to tell me?” Jonathan grumbled and weakly swatted at Luke.

“Shut the fuck up.”

\---

Evan was surprisingly still asleep by the time Jonathan’s doctor had come and gone.

“He hasn’t exactly been sleeping the best,” Luke explained when Jonathan voiced his concern, “It’s a good thing he’s still asleep, the idiot needs it.”

Jonathan was still reeling from what he’d been told of his injuries.

The hook that had gone through his shoulder had managed to nick the side of his lung, which had caused an imbalance between the pressure in his chest and the outside air pressure. And that difference in pressure had caused blood and air to fill his chest cavity, compressing his lung breath by breath, collapsing it.

It was called a hemopneumothorax and Jonathan was fucking lucky to be alive.

It was night time now and Luke told Jonathan he felt comfortable in leaving the hospital now that he knew Jonathan wasn’t gonna kick the bucket. It’d been half an hour since he’d left and Jonathan was just beginning to fall asleep again when he heard movement interrupting the pristine quiet of the room. He opened his eyes and saw that Evan had finally woken up and was stretching in his spot on the couch.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Evan startled so bad at Jonathan’s voice that he nearly fell off the couch.

“Shit! Jonathan!” Jonathan chuckled.

“Well, hello to you too.” Evan scrambled to grab his crutches and he hobbled his way over to the bed, sitting down on the edge and taking Jonathan’s hand in his own.

“Fuck, I’m so glad you’re awake.” Jonathan chuckled.

“Well, I wasn’t about to let some hook take me down.” Evan squeezed his hand a bit at the mention of the hook. Okay, maybe a bit too soon to be joking about that…

“Seriously though, I was afraid you weren’t gonna wake up,” Evan said, “After you passed out…”

“What exactly happened?”

Evan explained that Bryce and Ryan had incredible timing as pretty much as soon as Jonathan had gone unconscious, they were coming back with medical help and police. The paramedics rushed Jonathan away to the nearest hospital while the other three were brought to the hospital with less urgency so they could get checked over to make sure they weren’t hurt more. After that, they were brought to the police station to give their accounts of what had happened.

“Bryce and Ryan went back home to be with their families,” Evan said, “My family was here for a couple days and I decided to stay here in case the police needed any help. I wanted to know how you were doing too.” Jonathan nodded before sighing.

“The police are gonna wanna talk to me eventually aren’t they?” Evan nodded.

“Probably.”

“Ah fuck.” Evan chuckled before they fell into silence for a few moments. There was a question that was aching to be spoken between the two of them and it was Evan who brought up the subject.

“We should probably talk about what we said in there, right?” Jonathan nodded.

“That’d be a good idea.”

“Okay,” Evan sighed, “Well, for the record I still mean what I said. I still have feelings for you, that wasn’t just the possibility of impending death talking, that just gave me the balls to say it to you.” Jonathan smiled.

“Same here.”

“Good,” Evan said, smiling back, “Good, now that that’s cleared up. Where do we go from here?”

“We’ve both been in relationships before Evan,” Jonathan teased, “We proceed normally from here on out.”

“Oh shut up.” Jonathan laughed at Evan’s rapidly reddening face.

“God, you’re cute.” That only made Evan turn redder and Jonathan couldn’t help but look at him fondly.

Things were gonna be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've got a couple ideas for stories to write. 
> 
> I mentioned a few chapters back that I wanted to write an ABO fic, well I'm gonna try and go all out and write an ABO series and it's gonna be an H2OVanoss GTA AU where Evan's an alpha gang boss and Delirious is a fucking badass omega. I've got ideas for like, seven parts, most of them with a good bit of angst and violence. I'm so fucking excited to finish planning it and get writing y'all have NO IDEA.
> 
> And then I wanted to write a Harley Quinn/Joker inspired AU. I've recently become obsessed with Harley Quinn's backstory after watching Hillywood's Suicide Squad parody (like, thirty times, oops), but it's not purely based on her story because the only backstory I know is from Suicide Squad (even if I haven't seen the movie) and I wanna kinda do my own take on it, so it'll definitely be different but I'm still excited to plan it out.
> 
> And I'm probably gonna write a sick fic where one of them gets bronchitis because I wanna make fun of myself for being stupid.
> 
> I'm sure I've got more planned but those are the three I've been focusing on besides this story, a Darkiplier fic, and a couple fics for the 1D fandom. Let me know what you guys think???
> 
> Thank you for reading!! :D


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon?? AND I FINISHED??? 
> 
> I know it's surprising to me too lol
> 
> Anyways, I had fully intended to have two more chapters, one where it explained what the killer had done/Evan and Jonathan arriving at Evan's house, and then one that was kind of an epilogue, but I liked the ending being the end of the fic and I just didn't see a point in writing another chapter after this one. SO.
> 
> That's it then. Enjoy the chapter :D

The person who had taken them was a twenty eight year old man by the name of Jason Wills. To the people who knew him, he was a quiet guy who played video games a lot and sometimes took them too seriously.

His most played game was on steam, Dead By Daylight, with almost a thousand hours of playtime recorded on the account. The account went dead though as Jason stopped playing the game and took interest in something else.

Apparently the game had gotten boring. It was understandable after playing so much, but he took it to a whole different level, deciding to bring the game to life.

He bought the supplies and tools needed for his project, planks of wood, heavy duty steel hooks and cables, bear traps, and the tools he needed. He worked to make the hooks the killers hung the survivors on, setup buildings and props and generators in a forest near his home. He custom built a wall to keep people in until they fixed the generators. All he had to do now was wait.

The opportunity to test out his Dead By Daylight map came on a rainy day. A couple had found a trail in the forest that lead just a little too close to Jason’s backyard and Jason captured them, knocking them out and placing them on opposite ends of his map. He waited until he heard them yelling for each other to make his move.

He stalked them, taking pleasure in their terror filled screams, in every cut he made in their skin. He caught the girl first and walked her over to one of the hooks. It took a couple tries to get it right, but he finally managed to force the hook through her shoulder. Unfortunately by the time he got it right she was far too gone to make it very long. The guy was easier to hang now that Jason knew how to do it correctly. The guy still didn’t last long though, the hook pulling his muscles and skin, very nearly tearing his arm from his body as he screamed in agony. Jason decided to introduce crates into the map and make the survivors stand on those when he hooked them.

It took several trials with a few different groups, but he finally perfected his map, making it as accurate to the game as he could. His record was perfect, he’d killed every single survivor that’d found themselves trapped in his map. There were enough that he’d needed to dig a large grave to fit all of them.

Something was still missing though and after a couple more rounds of in real life Dead By Daylight, Jason found what was missing.

In his spare time he’d started watching YouTube videos, looking up Dead By Daylight videos and the first video on the list was by someone with the gamertag H2O Delirious. He quickly became obsessed with the group, branching out to watch videos from everyone in their group of friends and finding favorites in Delirious, Vanoss, Ohm, and Bryce. He wanted to play a game with them.

After the event, the police searched Jason’s house and what they found there was fairly disturbing. His office had been dedicated to finding the four YouTubers, one wall covered in pictures and pieces of information on Vanoss, an adjacent wall half filled with pictures and information on Bryce and the other half of the wall was only preoccupied by the addresses of Delirious and Ohm. Jason had gotten a hold of a drug to keep them unconscious for as long as he needed them to be and he made his move.

He went for Vanoss first, breaking into his house and taking him by surprise. He drugged him and waited until he was unconscious before looking around for any information he could on Delirious or Ohm. He found their addresses in a drawer in the gaming room and left with Vanoss.

That was two weeks before the event.

Whenever Jason went to collect the others he took the ones he’d already collected with him, making sure to keep them hydrated and fed in between doses of the drug keeping them unconscious when they were too dazed to think clearly.

Finally, finally when he had all four of them, he drove back to Washington and dragged them into his house. He’d found signature outfits of their characters and changed them into the clothes before he gave them one last meal and drink of water before he dragged them out to his map.

And then he waited.

In the end, he’d killed almost forty people, and four YouTubers were the ones to take him down.

\---

After a week of weaning him off of the good pain meds, near constant monitoring by nurses and doctors, and being fretted over by an overprotective best friend and a caring boyfriend (yes, boyfriend), Jonathan was finally released from the hospital. Jonathan wasn’t exactly up for flying all the way back to North Carolina so Evan offered to let him stay with him in LA until he was ready to return home (when Luke heard this he teased the both of them relentlessly and it didn’t stop until his flight took off).

The week Jonathan was in the hospital, he'd gotten to talk to Bryce and Ryan as well. They'd expressed their relief that Jonathan was okay before giving him and Evan a heads up not to go online or watch the news, since what had happened to them had made national headlines. It made sense, the guy was classified as a serial killer and because of what the four of them did, they were already in the public eye. Jonathan wasn’t concerned about that though, he’d already been avoiding social media and news stations before he was warned about it.

What he was concerned about however, was the fact that since the story had gotten so much attention and all of their faces and names were attached to the story, people had made the connections and now knew what he and Ryan looked like. Ryan seemed to be taking it fairly well considering the circumstances but Jonathan was feeling extremely anxious over it.

There had been plenty of times in the past where he’d considered doing a face reveal but his mind always came back to the reason he’d kept his face hidden when he first started out. He was just anxious about it. He was anxious about combining his online life with his real life. And now, given that he hadn’t really had a choice in the matter, that anxiety was a constant in his mind.

Thankfully he’d managed to push that into the back of his mind for the time being. He and Evan were just walking up to the front door of his house and Evan was paused at the door, leaning on his crutches, his key for the new locks hovering just before the deadbolt. Jonathan leaned against the porch, weak from about two weeks of not moving around much.

“Ev?” He looked up at Jonathan and took a deep breath.

“Sorry,” he apologized, “Sorry, it’s just… the last time I was here...” Jonathan pursed his lips, not needing Evan to continue to know what he was going to say.

“He’s dead,” Jonathan reminded him, “He can’t come for us anymore.” Evan sighed again, running one of his hands over his face.

“I know,” he said, “I’m being stupid.” He put in the key and turned it, pushing the door open. A couple of their YouTube friends had been kind enough to come over to Evan’s house, change the locks, and clean the place up while he was gone and they’d done a great job, because the place was spotless. Evan crutched his way inside and Jonathan followed him, taking in the place.

“Mini said he’d come by with food and stuff,” Evan said, tossing the bag with what little things he’d bought back in Washington on the floor before moving to the kitchen, “But I don’t think that’ll be for a couple more hours so how about we order some pizza?” Jonathan smiled, slowly moving over to the couch and sinking down into the cushions, relieved to be resting.

“Sounds great.”

They ate pizza for dinner, only finishing up in time for Mini to come over to see what they needed him to get and once he’d gotten everything, he left, telling them he’d come over with a couple of the others the next day. As it was already late and the both of them were exhausted, Evan and Jonathan decided to go to bed. Evan directed Jonathan towards the guest room and Jonathan practically collapsed onto the bed, ready to get a good night’s sleep.

Only, that didn’t happen.

His dreams were plagued by dark woods and disabled generators, injured friends and blood, so much blood.

He woke with a start, sitting straight up in the bed in the guest room. For a moment, he didn’t remember where he was and panicked before the day before came back to him. He and Evan had driven from Washington and were now in Evan’s house, he was in Evan’s guest room. He was okay, Bryce and Ryan were okay, Evan was okay.

But, he couldn’t shake the dream. There was an itch that crawled over his skin that made him want to get up. He just- he needed to check-

He stood up and slowly moved down the hallway, making his way towards Evan’s room. To his surprise, Evan was already awake, the lamp beside his bed turned on and his phone in his hand. He jumped a bit when Jonathan came into the doorway and looked up before relaxing.

“Jon?”

“Sorry,” Jonathan apologized, realizing maybe coming here had been a bad idea considering what Evan had gone through when he was taken, “I just- um…”

“Bad dream?” Evan guessed and Jonathan nodded, Evan carefully scooted over in his bed and pulled back the covers before patting the sheets, “Come on then.” Jonathan sighed in relief and headed for the bed, crawling in and cuddling in under the covers. Evan smiled at him fondly, reaching over to play with Jonathan’s hair. Jonathan closed his eyes and relaxed, letting the soft touches calm his nerves. It wasn’t much longer before Evan locked his phone and set it on the bedside table, turning off the lamp before lying back down, turned on his side to face Jonathan.

“We’re safe,” Evan said softly, still toying with Jonathan’s hair, “He’s not coming back.” Jonathan smiled and opened his eyes, tired once more.

“‘S it okay if I stay here?” Jonathan asked quietly and Evan nodded.

“It’s fine.” Evan pulled his hand away from Jonathan’s hair and opened his arms, letting Jonathan maneuver himself closer, before wrapping his arms around him. Jonathan relaxed into Evan’s embrace and they drifted off to sleep, anymore nightmares kept at bay for the rest of the night.

It would be a long recovery, not just physically but mentally as well. There’d be a lot of jumping when someone sneaks up on them, there’d be plenty of unease when alone, but they’d get through it. They didn’t know how long it would take, but they would. There was one thing that Jonathan was absolutely sure of though.

He was never playing Dead by Daylight again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for reading this! It means the world to me to see the hit count go up and to see people's reactions to what I write in the comments. It lets me know that I'm doing well and it encourages me to keep going, at the very least keep planning out stories when I'm having a bad day so just. Thank you. 
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed this story and I hope you come back to read again when I post the next fic. <3


End file.
